Tiffany Grace-Drake
Tiffany Grace-Drake is the former Violet SPD Ranger, later assigned by the Akra Queen to run the Northside Experiment, possessing the power to energize objects to the point of spontaneous combustion. She is currently deceased. Biography Tiffany's past was convoluted. Her original timeline had her and her twin brother Joshua born in 2008 to Saffron and Alex Drake, raised and trained by the pair, joining SPD at the unprecedented age of 13. As one of the first Akra Hosts bonded before conception, she was a very powerful Akra, and never developed a separate identity. The twins rose quickly through the ranks, and by 2025 were both part of C-Squad, though they were promoted to B-Squad when Emperor Gruumm attacked. She also began a relationship with Sky, her Akra mind control turning him into something of a Tootsie Roll Pop of a man: hard on the outside, gooey on the inside. Then Gruumm got an idea. He sent a few of his minions back in time to just before the twins' birth, kidnapping their mother and bringing her to his ship. He stole the twins and threw them in an accelerated dimension, where they were raised believing that their mother had abandoned them to die, only to be saved by Gruumm, and that SPD was a totalitarian regime. Tiffany, still as the Violet Ranger, fought hard against her mother and former teammates. Through the combined efforts of Saffron telling her the truth and Sky confessing his "real" feelings for her, Tiffany switched sides, helping restore the original timeline. SPD to Science Less than a year later, with Sky, Tiffany, Joshua and Z on a double-date and both men about to propose, Saffron called. She needed the twins temporarily, until the Hourglass problem was over. Very annoyed, Tiffany went, and was put in charge of the Northside Experiment, creating a set of clones to be implanted with Akra as early as possible. She was unable to develop working morphers for them, but then her mother delivered Finneus and his nearly-finished set of morphers. By spring 2010, the Mesozoic Giants were completed and activated. Tiffany monitored their doings from the Silverstar, buried under Northside. Then a rogue Akra turned up, stole the Red Ranger's morpher and fled, only to be attacked by Jack and have her morpher destroyed. Tiffany ordered a telepathic pulse that knocked out every Host in the city, retrieved Akra and morpher, and rewrote the unconscious Hosts' memories. This created unintentional conflict among the Rangers, those who hadn't been knocked out remembering what had actually happened. To combat this, the team's techies began trying to create an anti-wave device, but Tiffany quickly shorted out their equipment. However, the Rangers jury-rigged a device, and promptly rendered every Akra in the city, except those shielded in the Silverstar, braindead. Tiffany was furious. She had her Monitors kidnap a few Hosts for study (including Pink Ranger Belle), and then took off, wrecking most of Northside as she did. Mama D stopped her in the air, and the two bargained for a bit, Tiffany finally agreeing to let the pirates have everything and everyone in Northside in exchange for safe passage. Then she headed back for the Akra Station's next rendezvous point, simmering. Mutiny One night, as Tiffany was suffering from a bout of insomnia, the Mesozoic Ivory Ranger attacked her in her quarters. It was Belle, taking her out while the stowaway Jack stormed the bridge. Tiffany fought hard, but her overconfidence led to her downfall. Belle and her Akra proceeded to go berserk at the very last second, overpowering Tiffany and all the other Akra who escaped Jack's lockdown. Imprisoned in a room normally meant for defective Akra, Tiffany was scornful of her captors, confident that her brother or mother would soon rescue her and punish the rebellious Mesozoic Rangers. Jack's threats did frighten her a bit, though. After they returned to Northside, Tiffany was visited by Jack again. Joshua had attacked in his battleship, and Jack wanted access to the files on the Silverstar's computers. Tiffany brushed him off, telling him that they were only accessible through a retinal scan. Jack promptly tried to carve out one of Tiffany's eyeballs, being stopped by Kev just in time. Left alone, Tiffany's terror turned into humiliated anger, and she swore vengeance for the attempted mutilation. Opportunity arose when the Rangers took her out of her cell to activate the retinal scan. Joshua sent a virus to unlock the entire ship and cause chaos, and Tiffany opened it. In the insanity, she grabbed the nearest Ranger--Tori--and gouged out her eye before fleeing. She hid to avoid most of the following Zord battle, but then went to the fallen Ankylosaurus and stole the Yellow Morpher from a semiconscious Kev. Belle confronted her, and the two fought. As Tiffany energized the Yellow Morpher to explode, Belle threw it back at her, and the blast killed Tiffany instantly. Personality Tiffany is inconsistent, but primarily a very self-centered person. She is vengeful and dramatic, though when part of SPD she acted shy and retiring. Arsenal *Violet Delta Morpher *DeltaMax Striker *S.W.A.T. Mode (Delta Enforcer) *Delta Runner 6 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 6 Appearance Tiffany is a slender, pretty blonde with cyan eyes. Category:Power Rangers: Toppled Hourglass Category:Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers